


鸭鸭流星历险记

by xianmiao



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Rough Kissing, Summer Romance, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xianmiao/pseuds/xianmiao
Summary: 流星MC注意MC攻气十足夏季聊天室参考





	鸭鸭流星历险记

*夏日聊天室的鸭鸭流星太可爱所以嫖一下  
*R18 背后注意

 

MC还是忍不住笑了。

光从聊天室的冲击内容里已经可以想像得出大致光景，她一边告诉自己不能跟着707一起欺负自家宝贝，一边按耐不住欺负鲜美小流星的恶趣味跟着韩主旻发了一句：

MC：「我觉得猫爪的模样也不错呢。」

蛰伏在自己脚边的被单团子立刻炸了起来，在床上一跃而起。

“哇——！MC你也这样QwQ！！”

因为过于羞涩从进门到现在都裹在被单里疗伤的金流星同学，气恼地掀开白花花的被子，一脸委屈地瞪着MC。一时间，只穿着睡裤的他竟忘记掩饰自己裸露的胸膛，两块在小麦色肌肤中尤其白嫩的星星痕迹颇为风骚地挂在乳头上。

“噗————”MC嘴里的水喷了出来。

对不起了流星，这个真的没办法。  
实在是太好笑了，配上你要哭出来的表情。

 

当天晚上金流星同学气呼呼地打了地铺，他不愿意和MC睡一个被窝了，因为MC看到他就笑得直打嗝，不管正反面，让他脆弱的男人的自尊心严重受挫。

“对不起嘛流星。”MC在床上呼唤着她的小甜心：“我不会再笑了。”

“那你就别憋着气说话！”

（2）

第二天，金流星同学动了动脑筋，掏出防晒霜把全身上下都涂了个遍，除了胸口的那两颗星星。虽然今天是期待已久的海蛇滑道，但他今天并不打算下水，而是在旁边晒一天的太阳，把胸前的两颗星星晒成褐色。

用韩理事的风格来说就是这个计划完美无缺。

目前为止也是进展顺利（阳光很强很能打）。

但他很快就投降了。

首先海蛇滑道看起来很有意思，两个人乘坐一个橡皮艇，第一组是来的早的707和济熙，他们的尖叫响彻云霄。Zen因为一张自拍错过了第一轮时机，而被迫与昨天死活不肯下水但今天突然想尝试一下的韩理事一组。两个人下来的时候几乎要打起来，看起来也很有意思。

但这些都不是重点！重点是MC———她穿着可爱的同款黄色鸭鸭三点式泳装，要和RFA的其他男人挤一个橡皮艇了！那个艇不大，两个人都得蜷腿坐，Zen看起来跃跃欲试！不行不行！绝对不行！

如果要拒绝的话也太小肚鸡肠了，MC又是那种老好人，虽然RFA里的成员都是可以信赖的好伙伴，但怎么说算是雄性生物的占有欲吗？流星觉得傻乎乎站在一边散发魅力的MC没自己不行，于是从沙滩上一骨碌爬起来跑到入口，嚷嚷着要插队和MC一组。

插队就插队吧，流星原本就是个乖小孩，又加上两人本是情侣如胶似漆，大家也没有为难他。

“你不是要日光浴吗？怎么突然这么急着玩滑道？”MC毫不知觉。

“MC你太危险了。”

“？？？”

 

结果，到了漆黑一团的滑道里，小小的橡皮艇蔑视了地心引力上蹿下跳，在曲折的滑道中激起冰冷的水花，流星瑟瑟地抓紧了橡皮艇上的把手，紧张地绷直了身体。

原本还打算在漆黑的滑道里一把搂住MC让她刮目相看，谁知自己的金毛都被打湿了，狼狈地粘在脸上，身体被迫也紧紧地贴在艇子上缩成一小团。

这幅模样在MC眼里像是一只被雨淋湿的小狗，自己乖乖缩成球，黏糊糊冷冰冰的，看起来好吃又可怜。她悄悄凑了过去，男孩子的气息逐渐在耳畔边清晰起来，有些紊乱，应该在逞强。

流星紧闭着眼睛并没有察觉她的靠近，方便了她的偷袭。

舌尖轻轻舔上了他的眼皮，她尝到了些许海水的咸涩和他本身的味道，流星瞬间睁开了无措而惊慌的眼睛，对于她不知何时的凑近和偷袭感到惊讶，然而趁这个机会，MC已经挤到了他的腿间，凑上他因惊讶而微张的嘴唇。

“唔——！”

湿润软糯的唇瓣带着一丝冰凉的水汽，极快地在彼此的交缠之中蒸发无踪。她像循循善诱的猎手一般轻柔地舔吻着少年柔软的唇瓣，舌尖轻触牙齿的瞬间，让他条件反射地打开牙关却又令人懊恼地抽去，直到他忍受不了她的若即若离闷哼出声，在企图打开她牙关的瞬间发起侵略，含住他木僵的舌裹在双唇间吮吸。

水流的冲击声，颠簸的橡皮艇和她贴近的湿漉漉的身体。

这个狭小的充满水汽的世界里连呼吸都染上了浓郁的燥热。而黑暗的无人知晓的滑道中，她把他圈在小小的怀中亲密地唇齿交缠，像是在进行一场不可告人的偷情。

“摸摸我……”

她的身体要命地滑腻，仿佛是溶于水，溶于自己的身体，贴近的瞬间，让流星感到神智丧失的茫然。他被蛊惑了一般被她拿着自己的手掌摁在她的胸脯上，隔着那层可爱的小黄鸭的泳衣，两团绵软的乳房像小兔子一样在他的掌心里可爱地跳动。

他红着脸收拢了手指，将泳衣抓成一团褶皱，包裹在下面富有弹性的乳肉被牢牢地握在手中，MC在他耳边发出了小声的喘息，咬住他的耳朵轻轻舔起他的耳廓。

“MC呜……”

浑身发抖的流星往她脖颈里缩了缩，呜呜咽咽地小声呻吟，他的耳朵那么敏感，被她一边用凉凉的舌头卷起来舔，或者用虎牙细细地咬，他就只能一边按耐不住揉捏的动作一边颤抖着缩到她怀中，口中发出小声的委屈的哼唧，求她不要这么坏心眼地对待自己。

“MC……呜……好痒，不要舔……”

“你喊破喉咙也不会停下来哦。”

他脸红的厉害，身体不住地发抖。明明在聊天室里一心维护自己的MC，却总是喜欢在这个时候过分欺负自己，明明听到了他带着哭腔的声音，却愈加兴奋地含住自己的耳垂，滚烫的呼吸喷洒在他的脸颊。

“啵。”

一个响亮的吻落下，少年的脸蛋上留下一个水亮的吻痕。

MC安抚地摸了摸他头顶的软毛，终于停了下来。

低头，却少年睁着湿润的眼睛一眨不眨地看着自己，一只手护着另一侧的耳朵，警惕而委屈地在橡皮艇的边缘缩成一团。

剩余的十米的漆黑的通道，笔直地指向水光粼粼的出口，那里是久违的刺眼的阳光。

“噗，你在干嘛？”

流星撇了撇嘴不肯说话。

“不说话下次还欺负你哦。”

他立刻开口：“不行！”

“那我去欺负别人。”

“！！不行！”


End file.
